


Decathect

by S_weet_pie



Series: I'll grant your wishes come true [7]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: AU, Flirtationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Intercouse, Sexual Tension
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: Companion story of Sillage.Pada dasarnya, semua yang tergabung tahu sebatas Tazaki seorang mahasiswa, pianis, bekerja paruh waktu di D-poker. Juga satu ketidakwarasannya, seperti kata Odagiri, flirtationship kronis dengan cucu bos mereka di kasino, Jitsui, calon pewaris segalanya, calon jurnalis, dan violinist.Sekalipun bukan karena pertanyaan Yuuki yang akan mewariskan segalanya pada Jitsui, toh suatu hari, Tazaki memang mesti pergi lagi. Keluarganya telah mencari sampai ke sini.Sayang, sisi lain Jitsui justru memanipulasi Tazaki agar berutang padanya seorang.





	Decathect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joker Game adalah novel milik Koji Yanagi, diadaptasi anime oleh Production I.G, dan diadaptasi manga oleh Nito Subaru, terinspirasi dari manga Kanojo, semuanya sama sekali bukan milik saya. Fanfiksi ini dibuat tidak untuk mendapat keuntungan apa pun.

Tazaki sempat mendengarkan melodi yang sebenarnya belum pernah melirih di bumi. Membayangkan jemari ramping Jitsui menari di leher biola, dan memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk melupakannya saja.

Rangkaian tangga nada dan birama itu lenyap. Satu per satu not balok berterbangan. Garis demi garis sangkar nada terhapus. Tuts piano yang Tazaki tekan menjelma nodulus hitam-putih,  mendendang sumbang.

Yang bertandang ke gendang telinganya hanyalah bunyi amplok dirobek. Gemersik kertas. Penyesalan bahkan sebelum membaca deretan _Han Zi_ yang membutakan daripada katakana, _hiragana_ , atau pun _kanji_. Beberapa carik kertas yang ia taruh di atas organ, tak jauh dari partitur yang terpapar.

Sekali ini, Tazaki menghela napas. Amplop itu lebih seperti sirene genderang perang. Setara geragap derap orang-orang berlarian mengetahui _tsunami_ akan mengempas dataran.

Ke mana lagi ia mesti pergi dan mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri?

Tazaki menoleh pada jendela yang terbuka-tertutup.

Tirai yang melambai. Angin mengabarkan suhu panas yang naik dengan konstan. Alisnya bertaut. Mungkin efek pemanasan global memang sudah terlalu kronis, sampai rasanya terjadi fatamorgana.

Semacam melihat siluet bosnya yang mencolok, di tengah keriangan taman kampus, dalam performa hitam-hitam tak ubahnya pelayat datang ke makam.

Tazaki menepi di kusen jendela. Memincingkan mata, mendapati bosnya itu tengah duduk di hadapan Jirou Gamou. Menjaga sosoknya di tengah keremangan ruang musik agar tak terlihat dari jendela yang berdekatan dengan bangku-bangku taman.

_“Apa yang kau punya untuk bersamanya?”_

_Kejujuran brutal itu pasti menurun pada Jitsui_ , pikir Tazaki. Apa benar buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohon, itu berkaitan dengan kemiripan antara kakek dan cucu?

Ia mengamati satu-dua merpati taman berjalan-jalan di kaki bangku taman, kemudian terbang melewati Jirou Gamou yang terbungkam. 

Tazaki undur diri dari mencuri dengar percakapan yang mungkin, kalau bos dari kasino tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu itu tahu apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Jitsui (mungkin Yuuki tahu, tapi belum melakukan apa pun), bisa saja pertanyaan serupa terlontar padanya.

Ia mendudukkan diri lagi. Mencari-cari rangkaian melodi, pandangannya menerawang papan tulis putih dan debu-debu yang berterbangan di ruangan. Seakan ada satu sosok yang biolanya tengah menyenandung lagu yang menggantung; satu lagu yang ia tidak tahu.

Tangan Tazaki memungut pena, menyingkirkan amplop sialan itu, dan memetakan rangkaian kereta balok nada yang tak henti terngiang-ngiang. Dikeruhkan senyum seseorang yang selalu terbayang.  

Tempo hari lalu, Jitsui mendendangkan serangkai melodi magis. Tersenyum manis. Menyapu habis inspirasi dari lagu yang membuat Tazaki termimpi-mimpi. 

“Tazaki.”

Tatkala ia menoleh entah untuk berapa lama, napas Tazaki tertahan sesaat melihat siapa yang menyapa. Mungkin ia agak merasa berdosa, sang kakek datang ketika Tazaki tengah mengimaji memori tentang Jitsui. 

Yuuki telah berdiri di luar jendela ruang musik.

Begitu lucu ternyata cukup dengan melihat senyum bosnya saja, Tazaki yang beranjak menghampiri langsung tahu.

Bahwa musim panas yang memuncak, mungkin benar itu cuma hoax.

 

*

 

Orang Jepang biasa mengategorikan ekspresi atau wajah seseorang berdasarkan tiga pembagian secara garis besar.

Wajah yang kautunjukkan di depan keluarga.

Airmuka yang kautampakkan pada teman-teman dan kerabat terdekat.

Terakhir, ekspresi yang tak pernah kautampilkan ke muka publik. Hanya kau seorang yang tahu.

Tazaki tidak sekadar tengah memikirkan hal itu. Perihal ini terbetik ke benaknya, manakala ia tengah membersihkan D-Poker karena piket harian. Tiga hari lagi akan ada perjudian besar, sasaran sarana tempat cuci uang.

Sialnya, sesuai peraturan jadwal piket tiap minggu, roda _Russian Roulette_ berhenti; jarum rutinitas berhenti berotasi tepat di atas namanya. Untung ia tidak sial sendiri. Ada Odagiri dan Jitsui.

Oh, Tuhan, bisakah ia terlepas dari mereka berdua meski hanya sehari?

Lepas dalam artian berbeda, tentu saja. Odagiri dan Jitsui, di hatinya, jelas posisi mereka _tidak_ sama.

Sudah cukup mereka bertemu di kampus dan klub _3 in 1_ yang berorientasi pada kemaslahatan popularitas manga Jitsui.

Odagiri kebagian tugas menyapu, membuang sampah—rokok berasbak-asbak, botol-botol bir, kondom yang tercecer, barang-barang pecah-belah—dan mengelap-lap, mengatur properti agar memudahkan para mata-mata beraksi mempermudah kemenangan klub mereka, kalau bukan memainkan _Joker Game_ yang pelanggan berat klub mereka sendiri takkan mengerti.

Tugas Tazaki sendiri membersihkan bar. Merapikan rak yang menyimpan gelas-gelas _champagne_ , menata botol-botol alkohol, menyesuaikan tata letak properti (rak, bir, hiasan, _aquarium_ , gelas-gelas tinggi) dengan meromantisasi glamoritas metropolis. Harus sesuai dengan _lighting_ remang yang Amari _setting_ khusus hari itu.

Jitsui bertugas mengepel, menjemur sofa yang biasa dipakai untuk para bos (pemegang uang terbanyak) duduk, karpet _viskose_ abu-abu gelap (yang biasa dipakai untuk wanita-wanita penghibur garis miring perempuan simpanan para bos melata di pangkuan pria mereka), dan bantal-bantal.

Yang menalikan antara piket dan soal ekspresi ala definisi umum orang Jepang, ialah Tazaki jadi berkontemplasi.

Sehubungan tadi ia mencari merpati, yang biasa ada di halaman belakang gedung yang biasa dipakai untuk bertanding D-Poker, di tempat itu pula Jitsui tengah menjemur properti.

Jitsui yang berekspresi. Bukan ekspresi menyenangkan untuk dipandangi.

Pertanyaan Yuuki seminggu silam tersulam di benaknya. Terngiang-ngiang seperti melodi yang Jitsui lantunkan dengan biolanya, dan menolak untuk hilang.  

Taman ini rindang sebagian saja, itu pun hanya ada satu pohon menjulang. Cuma cukup untuk menudungi kepala Jitsui yang tengah rebah di atas karpet _viskose_ , merpati ada di kaki pohon tak jauh darinya.

Tazaki agak mengharapkan memergoki Jitsui sedang duduk di bangku taman seperti biasa. Dengan kacamata baca bundarnya, buku di tangan, secangkir kopi di sisi kaki, atau pun sebatang rokok di sela jemari.

Alih-alih bergelung di atas karpet dan ditimpa cahaya matahari musim panas. Celah-celah kubah pohon itu meloloskan terik sehingga jatuhlah rangkaian jaring estetik. Mirip tudung pengantin yang berkilauan artifisial. Menangkup wajah Jitsui yang mungkin tengah didekapi mimpi.

Tazaki menghirup napas dalam. Mengamati merpati yang berjalan lamat-lamat di sekeliling pohon, lebih baik daripada mengamati Jitsui yang ternyata kemudian membuka mata, menerawangi langit biru.

Lebih buruk lagi, ekspresi Jitsui seumpama tukang kayu yang tengah mencari pohon besar untuk ditebang.

Kalau Jitsui benar-benar tukang kayu, dia pasti akan jadi tukang kayu idaman dan mengerikan, karena Jitsui akan menebang pilih pohon-pohon besar dengan gergaji mesin. Kaidah tukang kayu: ukur dua kali, potong sekali.

Jitsui pasti mengukur berkali-kali, menggergaji dengan presisif sampai pohon tumbang barulah ia berhenti. Namun, dia jauh lebih bermartabat daripada tukang kayu yang menebang pohon tanpa hati. 

Tazaki tahu Jitsui anak seorang professor di kampus mereka (dan kakeknya, Yuuki, jelas bos pemilik kasino; mentor mereka pula untuk D-poker), kalau Yuuki ternyata rektor kampus pun, Tazaki juga tidak akan mendadak membelalak.

Namun di kampus, Jitsui menempatkan diri dalam _trope_ anak culun nan alim, si _nerd_ tembam dicurigai sebagai _Neet_ yang tak pernah hengkang dari perpustakaan.

Padahal kalau di D-poker, di luar kebahagiaan kecilnya—yang mana dunia ini agaknya tidak adil, kenapa wajah seinosen Jitsui punya ekspresi sinis cukup manis—mengggoda Kaminaga, membuli Odagiri dan Sakuma, cerdas tiap berbincang dengan Miyoshi dan Hatano, hormat kepada Fukumoto serta Amari apalagi bos mereka garis miring kakeknya—Yuuki, secara keseluruhan Jitsui berkepribadian santun dan sopan.

Sebentar. Di mana posisi dirinya dalam lingkup itu?

Mengesampingkan keingintahuannya, Tazaki memerhatikan seraut wajah yang teduh tapi berairmuka keruh, mengilas balik Jitsui yang acapkali melempar _darts_ tepat sasaran. Sosok elegan dan menawan tatkala kartu bertebaran di meja, kalkulatif dengan koin warna-warni yang tercermin di mata kelabunya.

Jitsui merampas napas manakala menguncup bibir di ujung puntung rokok ataupun tepi gelas champagne (Tazaki menampik hasrat mengasihani diri sendiri karena berpikiran mungkin cuma dirinya yang bisa-bisanya berpikir begini), dengan mulut yang sama brutal tatkala tak berbelas kasih _menendang_ pergi para pecundang dari meja judi.

Sudah berapa ekspresi wajah yang Jitsui tunjukkan pada dunia, atau setidaknya, yang Jitsui perlihatkan sehingga Tazaki jadi memerhatikan?

Tazaki duduk di tepi karpet. Mengelus merpati yang menghampiri, mematuki telunjuknya meminta biji. Akan lebih bagus kalau yang ia elus lekuk empuk pipi Jitsui, tapi melakukannya di saat aura gelap menguar dari Jitsui, sama dengan cari mati.

“Hati-hati nanti kau dehidrasi.” Tazaki menatapi pipi putih Jitsui yang memerah.

Siapa tidak takjub dengan kemahiran Jitsui mengempiskan semua itu (lekuk pipi hampir seperti bayi(, selotip kulit sintetik untuk meniruskan wajah dan pulasan bedak sedikit, maka jadilah wajah dewasanya yang tirus dan membantai para penjudi yang terlalu rakus, dan bagi Tazaki membuat Jitsui tampak lebih tua dari seharusnya.

“Aku salah bicara, ya?” Tazaki melunakkan pandangan karena Jitsui melirik mematikan padanya.

“Itu kau mengerti.” Jitsui memalang ruang pandang yang dihujani terik matahari dengan lengan. “Aku memang hampir dehidrasi, sepertinya.”

Tazaki juga hafal nada suaranya yang berat, tanda ada hal serius yang tengah mengetami benak Jitsui. Karena biasanya, Jitsui punya suara ringan dan bersahabat saat bercengkerama dengan anggota klub D-poker.

“Maaf.” Tazaki meringankan senyumnya tatkala Jitsui berguling di atas karpet, kini menghadap ke arahnya. “Mau kuambilkan minum?”

Tawa sarkastik Jitsui terbungkus dalam dengus. “Berhenti melakukan hal seperti ini, Tazaki-san. Kau cuma bikin orang malas bergerak dan bergantung padamu.”

“Beda pandangan darimu, aku mengangggap itu membantu.” Tazaki memandangi gemersik angin panas kota menyapu perhelatan metropolitan dan rambut abu-abu gelap Jitsui.

“Pantas saja semua orang hobi menyuruhmu.” Jitsui tertawa, yang Tazaki sering kali mendapati dirinya menyandingkan itu dengan suara ricik air di hulu anak sungai.

Tazaki tersenyum. Kontras antara dingin di lengkung bibirnya, dan sempat dekat pada kilat hangat dari caranya memandang Jitsui. “ _Terutama kau_.”

“Aku jadi bertanya-tanya,” Jitsui memindahkan kepala ke paha Tazaki yang bergeming ketika ditatapi dari bawah olehnya, “apa yang membuatmu mau melakukan semua itu? Atau seperti Kaminaga-san pada Hatano-san?”

“Apa aku sering menakali, menghina, menjahili, atau menggodamu?” Tazaki menaikkan sebelah alis.

Jitsui tertawa sepintas.  “Kau tahu _bukan_ itu maksudku.”  

Gemersik angin dan hiruk-pikuk kota memungut tawa Jitsui. Entah karena ada yang nyeri di tempat dalam diri yang Tazaki tidak ingin mendefinisi, atau karena mata Jitsui itu keping misteri. Sama seperti raut wajah _baby-face_ Jitsui, tak mudah ditebak.

Karena yang tampak di wajah Jitsui adalah mata serupa boneka. Berbinar layaknya anak kecil, sementara Tazaki bukan orang yang patut dikategorikan dapat tertipu dengan rupa luar Jitsui.

Tazaki mengerjapkan mata, balas tertawa juga. Tidak bisa dianggap tawa sebetulnya, karena hanya sekilas dan dan dalam satu tarikan napas.  “Kurasa Kaminaga dan Hatano cuma jatuh cinta, dan tak ada yang buta dari mereka untuk tahu, bahwa hubungan itu takkan bisa.”

“Cinta bisa tiada, tapi tidak dengan cita-cita yang dijadikan nyata.” Nada suara Jitsui menyetujui, dan tangannya bergerak ke atas. Telunjuk menyentil punggung lengan Tazaki, menyenandungkan _the day you went away_ dengan nada sengaja kekanak-kanakan berbalur sarkasme. _Love that can never be. Menyedihkan sekali!_

Tazaki menangkap jemari Jitsui, melemaskan buku-buku jari sang pemain biola sehingga berbunyi dan sorot matanya melunak mendapati Jitsui tak menolak sentuhannya. “Menurutmu, mengapa  mereka tidak coba LDR saja?”

“Karena Kaminaga-san dan Hatano-san mengerti. Rasa itu sesuatu yang tidak nyata, tapi jarak itu nyata, Tazaki-san." Jitsui mengamati Tazaki memijat tangannya.

“Hmm,” Tazaki menautkan tatapan mereka berdua, “jadi perasaan antara mereka tidak nyata?”

“Tazaki-san mengerti maksudku, bahwa rasa itu sesuatu yang tidak konkrit,”  Suara Jitsui merendah, “tak nyata, _tapi ada_.”

Keduanya terdiam agak lama, selama itu pula mereka bertatap mata.

Tazaki yang pertama mengalihkan perhatian lebih dulu karena ada merpati hinggap di  lengannya.

Mata bundar mungil itu mematukkan seberkas memori tentang siang hari dan satu pertanyaan yang terlontar padanya.

Tazaki luput melihat ekspresi Jitsui (sorot tatap kosong sekilas) kala itu. “Mereka berdua absen besok, kencan lagi sepertinya, ya?” 

Tazaki mendengarkan alunan suara Jitsui yang mendongeng dengan dramatis tentang Kaminaga dan Hatano yang memang sering saling menggoda— _taruhan atas nama abs delapak pak Sakuma-san, di satu titik, mereka pasti bercinta!_ —dan mencinta, berbaur dengan kukur merpati dan semayup dengung mesin kendaraan.

Tazaki merapatkan mulut agar tak berkomentar, _apa kau penggemar hubungan mereka berdua?_ “Tidak coba buat _mang_ a-nya?”

“Aku merasa mencuri ide Tuhan nantinya.” Jitsui menampakkan senyuman mengesalkan. “Nah, pertanyaanku kenapa tidak dijawab?”

“Yang mana?”

“Mengapa kau selalu mau kalau aku yang memintamu melakukan sesuatu, Tazaki-san?”

“Kau tidak mau aku melakukannya untukmu, Jitsui?”

Tazaki selalu suka melihat bagaimana bola mata Jitsui meluas, melebar karena tak menyangka.

Mendengar Jitsui merutuk dengan senyuman dingin, _kenapa jadi aku yang mesti bereaksi padamu_ , Tazaki mau tak mau tersenyum simpul. "Tentu siapa tidak mau. Nah, apa alasanmu?"

Tazaki, sayangnya lagi, bukan seseorang yang mudah terbawa perasaan. Memilih mengalah, walau bukan untuk kalah. “Karena kau bermain biola dengan bagus di kampus.”

Bola mata itu lebih seperti merpati ketika menatap lurus tanpa kedip. Bedanya, ia bisa meluas, seakan rongga itu menampung satu bola dunia di sana. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kelopak matanya yang sempit, terfokus pada mata Jitsui.

“Oh. Aku dimanipulasi, toh.” Jitsui terkekeh. Kali ini tubuhnya mengendur, rileks dalam kenyamanan. Cahaya matahari dari sela-sela dedaunan dan Tazaki terpantul di bola matanya. “Kau mau jadi pianis pengiringku?”

“Duet, tapi aku tidak keberatan jadi pengiring.” Tazaki menopang dagu dengan siku satu lagi, mulutnya dijajal asam entah dari mana. Rasanya butuh rokok untuk menetralisir ini daripada ia tersenyum masam. “Karena [lagu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hT167XU_7_s) yang kaumainkan tempo hari di ruang orkestra itu bagus.”

“Lagu itu separuh jadi. Aku terinspirasi sebuah kisah tragis.” Jitsui tersenyum simpul. “Keluarga berebut harta warisan, banyak hal terjadi, semua mati saling bunuh, tapi kebenarannya tak pernah diketahui.”

Tazaki tertawa kecil. Jitsui sekali, menyukai hal-hal setabu itu. Tangannya keram dan pegal dari menahan keinginan untuk mengelus rambut abu-abu yang terurai di pangkuannya.

Jitsui tersenyum, tulang pipinya menonjolkan lekuk yang mengundang untuk—astaga, cukup jari dan gigi Tazaki yang tahu apa itu tepatnya. “[Lagu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tt8pUedhuI) _jazzy_ yang Tazaki mainkan tempo hari juga bagus. Cocok jadi latar suara perpisahan Kaminaga-san dan Hatano-san.”

Ada beberapa hal yang tersirat dari kilat tatapan Jitsui padanya, Tazaki terkekeh dengan suara dalamnya. “Setelah dua puluh tiga kencan mereka tepat besok dan godaan tiap hari di sini?”

“Sebentar lagi Kaminaga-san memang akan pergi.” Jitsui mengedik bahu. Pandangannya berganti menekuni langit biru. “Bukankah Tazaki-san juga begitu?”

Tazaki agak terhenyak menyadari pandangan Jitsui senantiasa melekatinya.

Jitsui mengalihkan atmosfer membekukan barusan dengan senyuman tanpa dosa, lalu menjentik jari. “Oke, ayo kita duet dua lagu itu, tapi kau mesti membantuku menyelesaikan laguku dulu."

Tazaki tidak akan tertipu dengan lagak— _oh, aku menyetujui gagasan Tazaki-san_ —yang seolah sesuci perjaka di malam pertama. Satu sudut mulutnya terangkat sedikit. “Apa yang kauinginkan dengan memenuhi keinginanku itu, hm?”

“ _Well,_ apa yang salah dari memberikan hadiah perpisahan yang romantis daripada banjir tangis?” Jitsui sinis memaniskan senyumnya seperti bocah gembira mendengar bel pulang sekolah.

 _Terus nanti bagaimana caranya aku lupa?_ Tazaki membendung hasrat menghela napas yang amat kuat. “Terima kasih. Jadi, _kaumau_ _apa,_ Jitsui?”

Tazaki tidak bisa tidak tersenyum karena Jitsui mengangguk puas, tentu saja, siapa lagi yang cukup berbudi untuk memahami keinginan wujud lain tirani itu selain Tazaki sendiri?

“Kau tahu aku bekerja di _ryokan_ -nya mantan diplomat Jepang untuk Inggris,  Shirahata Kiichiro-san?"

Tazaki mengangguk. Menadahkan tangan agar jatuh bayangnya melindungi indera pengelihatan Jitsui dari cahaya matahari yang membutakan.

“Aku butuh kaudatang ke sana—sebentar.” Jitsui tiba-tiba saja tertawa, meraih tangan Tazaki agar posisinya lebih pas untuk menutupi silau dari terik surya yang menghujan ke arahnya. “Adegan ini sangat _shoujo-able_ , Tazaki-san.”

Bagaimana rasanya tak punya fotografik memori?

Bagaimana caranya punya kemampuan seperti melupakan melodi tawa seseorang?

“Boleh nanti kaumasukkan ke _manga_ -mu, asal kau melebihkan komisiku.” Tazaki balas tertawa sekilas.

“Astaga, Tazaki-san bahkan tidak butuh kredit inspirasi. Sejak kapan kau jadi mata duitan?" Jitsui ringan menggelengkan kepala. Kali ini dia memakai tangan khas pianis itu untuk menutupi wajahnya dari tatapan Tazaki. “Tidak usah saja.”

Tazaki mengangkat sebelah alis, terheran karena Jitsui membatasi pandangan mereka dengan telapak tangan Tazaki sendiri. “Mengapa? Hanya satu adegan, dan aku tidak akan minta banyak.”

Jitsui tidak mungkin membiarkan Tazaki menatapnya, dan dengan mudah tahu bagaimana rasanya tahu Tazaki bisa pergi kapan saja. Bibir Jitsui mengunci jawaban:  _karena komisi lebih, berarti tabunganmu untuk pergi tambah banyak, Tazaki-san akan pergi lebih cepat_.

“Kalau kau menginspirasiku paling tidak tiga adegan lagi, baru aku beri komisi.” Jitsui kini menurunkan tangan Tazaki. Senyumnya terlalu madu, kata-katanya beracun dengan santun, “dengan syarat, aku tidak ingin yang klise.”

Tazaki meletakkan dahinya di atas tangan Jitsui yang memegangi tangannya. Tersenyum karena ternyata, atau ia tahunya begitu, Jitsui menyembunyikan senyum di balik naungan telapak tangannya. 

“Ini dihitung satu, ya?” Begitu Jitsui mengangguk, Tazaki berpura menghela napas. “Kita lihat saja nanti. Kembali ke soal permintaanmu.”

“Ini agak rumit.” Jitsui menekuk kaki kirinya, meluruskan tatapan pada Tazaki yang khidmat mendengarkan. “Diplomat Inggris untuk Jepang saat ini yang akan _bermain_ dengan Kaminaga-san dan Hatano-san tiga hari lagi, Ernest Graham, itu temannya Shirahata-san.”

“Ernest Graham yang ponakannya, Elena-san, ada di divisi tari?” sela Tazaki.

Jitsui mempertahankan senyumnya. “Iya, _pujaanmu_ itu dan dosen bahasa kita, Anton Morozoff.”  

“Dia menari dan menyanyi dengan indah tiap aku memainkan piano untuknya.” Tazaki menipiskan senyum, sedikit heran karena tiba-tiba saja beberapa merpati yang tadi mengitari Jitsui berkepak kabur.

Terkadang memang hewan bahkan lebih peka daripada manusia dalam merasakan aura kelam memekat.

“Kau sering heran kenapa Kaminaga-san dan Hatano-san tidak juga berkencan, aku juga heran kenapa kau tidak melakukan pula dengan Elena-san.” Jitsui berganti menerawangi langit biru yang melatari kepala Tazaki.

 _Coba tanya dirimu._  Tazaki menyungging senyum. “Aku tidak begitu kenal Elena-san.”

Jitsui tersenyum ramah, berbanding terbalik dari matanya yang sengaja dibuat berkilat menggoda. “Kurasa dia menyukaimu. Kalau tidak, kenapa coba langsung mengiyakan untuk menari tiap kau main piano?”

 _Nah, kalau kau bisa menyimpulkan itu, kenapa tidak dengan dirimu—kita?_ Tazaki mengangkat bahu. “Perasaannya bukan urusanku.”

“Kasihan dia, kau memainkan hatinya di tanganmu.” Jitsui berdecak dibuat-buat, menggeser kepalanya lebih menyusruk ke pangkuan Tazaki karena matahari kian meninggi.  Jari-jarinya yang putih dan kapalan, lentik merambat lambat pada jemari Tazaki yang tersimpan di sisi pipinya.

Tazaki tersenyum tanpa hati. “Dia yang memutuskan terpesona permainan pianoku.”  

Ia hendak menetapkan anggapan, Jitsui sengaja berbaring di bagian yang mudah meremang. Apalagi begitu Jitsui menggeser badan ke samping, melirik ke arahnya dengan sorot mata meredup karena cahaya, serasa embus napasnya menembus fabrik celana yang Tazaki kenakan.

Jitsui mengulum senyum. “Hmm ... terpesona pada permainanmu yang lain juga?”

Bibir jahat itu yang kini tersenyum hangat, bagaimana kalau senyum itu ada begitu Jitsui mengulum _miliknya_?

Tazaki membiarkan fantasi itu mengembara, mengkhidmati siluet—badan proporsional minta dipeluk—Jitsui yang berbaring miring.

Lini tubuh Jitsui tampak— _memang_ —seksi. Jemari dengan kuku yang sempit, tipikal orang berdarah biru. Kaki yang tak begitu jenjang dan baik-baik saja, _sungguh_. Lekuk pinggul, pinggang yang seakan mengundang lengan untuk melingkar di sana.

Menyeruak dari kerah kemeja yang sedikit luruh karena Jitsui berbaring menyamping, pangkal leher yang seputih awan tempat merpati terbang menyusurinya. Pipi yang menyembul di paha Tazaki, bergesekan dengan celana sang pianis, seakan menegaskan bahwa kain tak pernah tercipta di bumi. 

Lengan yang ramping dan kuat. Hidung yang sempurna ketimbang milik Miyoshi. Tidak bermaksud ofensif, tapi Tazaki lebih mengagumi milik Jitsui.

Gigi-gigi seri seperti kelinci, taring yang entah disembunyikan di mana, seakan terlatih untuk menjepit dan menarik ritsleting agar terbuka. Bibir yang sensual tiap mengapit tepi gelas _champagne_ atau _wine_.

Tangan lain Tazaki bergerak. Memilin beberapa helai rambut abu-abu itu, meski ia lebih ingin mencari melodi seksi vokal Jitsui, ketika menekan tuts-tuts yang bisa membuat Jitsui berdenyut baik di jantung mau pun di area lain.

“Aku bahkan tidak perlu memesonanya dengan permainan yang lain,” tanggap Tazaki dengan senyum rendah hati. Jemarinya merayap, seakan ada mata di sana untuk mencari tahu seputih dan seempuk apa tengkuk Jitsui yang ia tambati.

 _Hee_ kecil dan menggantung terselip dari bibir Jitsui. “Ekspresi macam apa yang Tazaki-san tampakkan, sampai-sampai baru mengulurkan tangan, Elena-san langsung mengiyakan, hm?”

“Entahlah.” Jika jemari Tazaki punya kebijakan pikirannya sendiri, mungkin ia akan bingung harus bagaimana. Menyusup ke balik kemeja, atau naik ke atas saja menelusuri leher dan mencari nadi Jitsui. “Aku hanya tersenyum padanya.”

Jitsui menyamankan kepalanya, yang rawan dekat dengan bagian vital Tazaki. Mengerlingkan senyuman melalui sorot matanya yang multitafsir. “Kupikir kauajak melihat merpati.”

“Ssh,” Tazaki merundukkan kepala, menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya yang membatasi dari telinga Jitsui, mata birunya sedikit lebih terang karena bayang-bayang gelap akibat membelakangi matahari, “aku tidak memperlihatkan merpatiku sembarangan.”

“Eksklusif sekali.” Jitsui meloloskan napas panas yang menerpa wajah Tazaki. “Bagaimana kalau aku datang dan membuat merpatimu terbang?”

“Kurasa merpatiku akan senang setiap terbang.” Jemari Tazaki lamat-lamat mengelusi rambut abu-abu lembut Jitsui.

Tazaki punya tatapan teduh yang sanggup memanipulasi hati penjahat untuk luluh, paling bajingan pula, karena mungkin ia tahu perasaan orang tapi mendiamkannya saja. Membiarkan orang itu sendiri yang datang padanya. Namun, ini tak pasti, sehingga Jitsui menahan senyuman.

Tazaki merundukkan kepala, tersenyum seolah musim salju bahkan meleleh karenanya, berbisik manis persis di atas telinga pemuda yang rebah kepadanya,  “Kau mau coba menerbangkan merpatiku, Jitsui?”

Jitsui menimpali dengan senyum pembuli. Bibir atas lambat menyesap bibir bawah dan menimbulkan decakan seksi, menyenangi bagaimana pandangan Tazaki terseret turun pada bibirnya. “Aku lebih ingin mengacaukannya, Tazaki-san.”

Tazaki menautkan ujung hidungnya dengan Jitsui. " _Well_ , kalau kau, bisa-bisa merpatiku terbang seketika." 

Suara deham kaku membuyarkan terik matahari yang membumbung dan melingkupi mereka berdua.

Keduanya menoleh pada Odagiri yang pasang tampang hilang selera, dan menyiratkan ia benar-benar tak ingin menginterupsi mereka berdua.

Odagiri sungguh mafhum tanpa hati, kekeh tanpa dosa keduanya seperti bocah tengah mencoba bermain-main dengan api.

“Lantainya sudah kering. Sofa dan yang lainnya bisa dimasukkan sekarang.” Odagiri menunjuk ke arah pintu yang terbuka dengan ibu jari.

“Odagiri-san, kau bisa tahu momen sedikit, tidak?” goda Jitsui dengan seringai tipis tersemai di wajahnya.

“Aku cuma tidak mau memungut dan membuang kondom bekas pakai lagi,” Odagiri memandang pada karpet yang jadi alas sepasang pemuda yang posisinya mengundang skandal dan gosip panas, “atau membawa karpet itu ke binatu.”

Tazaki memandang orang yang baru datang dengan tenang. “Kalaupun iya, nanti biar aku yang bawakan ke _laundry_ , dan coba tanya pada Amari mengapa dia selalu menyediakan kondom.”

Jitsui bersiul kecil. 

Wajah Odagiri setingkat lebih rendah lagi level kesuramannya, menyaksikan kedua teman seklubnya itu di kampus malah tertawa seolah semua itu begitu lucu.

Tatapan Odagiri identik dengan kedataran Fukumoto menontoni Sakuma digoda Miyoshi; Amari yang tak habis pikir dengan ketegangan adrenalin dan hal-hal lain tak terurai antara Kaminaga serta Hatano; Yuuki (bos mereka) yang menyeringai dingin dan menghina, mata elang mengawasi pergerakan Fukumoto di sekitarnya.

Daripada terpapar radiasi _flirtationship_  Tazaki dan Jitsui yang tak jelas ujung dan titik temunya, Odagiri mengalihkan, “Kudengar _ryokan_ tempat kaukerja, akan kedatangan para pejabat, ya?”

Jitsui bangkit sedikit untuk melemaskan badan yang serasa matang dijemur sepagian sampai menjelang siang. “Ernest Graham dan keluarganya akan berlibur di _ryokan_ Shirahata-san. Ada hal lain menarik.”

“Lebih menarik dari acara kita tiga hari lagi?” Tazaki menggebut debu yang menempel di bagian kemeja putih yang melekati punggung Jitsui. Kesalahan besar karena mungkin ada perekat, membuat tangan Tazaki ingin menyusuri kelentukannya dan lekat saja di sana.

“Um-hm, tapi bukan itu maksudku. Ini karena klub _Wind-poker_ bahkan beberapa pejabat seperti Taylor Terayama, Letjen Akutsu, juga menginap di hari yang sama.”

Jitsui sedikit menyandarkan punggungnya pada tangan Tazaki yang hangat, lebih daripada karpet tempatnya barusan merasakan matahari pagi.  

“Mereka akan berjudi dengan Ernest Graham di _ryokan_ Shirahata-san?” tanya Odagiri, terbelalak mendengar hal itu. “Di desa Izu?”

“Dugaanku pun begitu.” Jitsui mengangguk sepintas. “Kurasa para pejabat itu menginginkan sesuatu yang ada antara Ernest Graham dan Shirahata-san. Aku terjebak sendiri di tengah konspirasi.”

Ada nada geli ketika Odagiri berujar, “Pasti ada Gamou-san ini. Teman main catur Ernest Graham. Dia penggemarmu nomor satu yang selalu menyatakan sukanya padamu dan bermasokhis main catur denganmu juga, bukan?” 

Jitsui menumpu dagu di atas lutut. “Ah, Gamou-san sukses membangun kesan aku seorang antagonis di mata para gadis. Si pria populer yang naksir pada manusia kelas B, mengejarnya ke mana-mana sampai semua orang tahu, dan membuatnya terkesan buruk karena tidak juga menerima perasaan—nafsu—nya.”

Lembaran kenangan tertanggal minggu lalu tersibak keras dalam benak. Terbersit Gamou dan Yuuki dalam memori. Tazaki melepaskan tangan dari punggung Jitsui. “Bagaimana kalau dia tulus tanpa maksud bulus?”

“Wind-Poker, klub yang bermotto: _gabruk tanpa ragu, pergi dengan harga diri_?” Jitsui sedikit menundukkan kepala begitu merasakan tangan Tazaki absen dari badannya, kini memakai tangan sendiri untuk memayungi indera pengelihatannya.

Tazaki memandang tanpa orang bisa mengetahui isi kepalanya. “Itu klubnya, bukan dianya.”

Sepi mungkin seperti ini: Jitsui menjaring langit biru dari sela jemari, sehingga Tazaki seperti tersihir untuk mengangkat jemari. Punggung telunjuk menyeka peluh yang luruh di pelipis Jitsui.

“Mungkin benar memang grupnya itu ada di sana cuma untuk menjadikan judi bagian dari hiburan.” Tazaki menarik napas dalam dan menahan. “Apa taruhannya?” 

Liuk pipi Jitsui tertekuk memberi imaji senyum yang tertera bibirnya saja.

“Mungkin keperjakaan _Morishima Kunio_.”

 

*

 

Jitsui menajamkan indera pendengaran.

Gemuruh ombak yang memecah di pelabuhan. Gegap-gempita tawa yang tumpah-ruah di _ryokan._ Satu-dua orang bertapak, mungkin pelayan yang _kimono_ mereka jatuh terseret sepanjang lantai kayu penginapan.  Detak jam dinding yang detik-detiknya seperti tiupan sangkakala yang akan mengakhiri kehidupan.

Mengakhiri keperjakannya mungkin lebih tepat. 

Sialan, pejabat—yang rupanya bos dari klub _Wind-poker_ —itu sengaja mengancamnya untuk memberitahukan denah _ryokan_ dan rumah utama di mana Shirahata berada.

Tak hanya itu, Akimasa bahkan tega menjejali Morishima Kunio—notabene Jitsui yang menyamar sebagai pesuruh lelaki di _ryokan_ ini—dengan entah obat bius atau perangsang.

Kalau saja Jitsui tak menyiapkan penetralisir, niscaya ia takkan bisa berdiri tegak dan mempertahankan diri dari serangan apa pun.

Mereka sibuk mengepul asap rokok. Membakar uang-uang itu daripada mendengar lolong tangis anak-anak dari ibu yang papa dan tak lagi punya air susu di gang-gang kosong.

Membangkitkan roman busuk tentang _geisha_ yang adalah kupu-kupu malam, untuk dicerabut sayap-sayap cantik mereka.

Orang-orang yang memuntir sejarah seperti ini dan mendapat keuntungan darinya. Mendulang kepuasan nafsu mereka, termasuk golongan yang ingin Jitsui hapuskan eksistensi mereka dari dunia ini. Bahkan dari seluruh ruang dan dimensi.  

Jitsui tak masalah berakting lemah dan mengantuk untuk dipapah Gamou. Teriring segenap siulan menggoda dan suara (sok) pengertian Akimasa yang menyuruh personilnya untuk mengantar bahkan menemani Morishima Kunio kembali ke kamar.

Jitsui jadi ingin menaruh karangan bunga pemakaman ke leher Ernest Graham. Untung pria berdarah Inggris itu menyuruh Gamou kembali lagi. Orang tua itu keras kepala untuk memenangkan pertarungan catur mereka.

Kalau Gamou kalah, barulah dia boleh mencari Morishima Kunio _tercintanya_ sampai seseantero universitas tahu. _Gentleman_ mana lagi yang akan mengikuti si _nerd_ Morishima Kunio menekuni  debu-debu di atas ratusan buku?

 Jitsui tahu Shirahata malah tertawa melihatnya, dalam penyamaran Morishima Kunio, ditopang dan digiring pergi.

 _Itu sudah waktunya_ , kata seseorang yang memperkerjakannya, dan tawa Shirahata lebih dari cukup untuk Jitsui tahu. Shirata tak keberatan dengan petualangan dewasa yang wajar saja Morishima Kunio alami.

Jitsui menyeringai mendengarkan tapak berat mengeriat lantai kayu. Sengaja ia membuka jendela, sehingga terang bulan musim panas yang menawan menerpa atas dipan.

Tentu saja ia sudah melepas celana dari tadi dan menyusup ke dalam selimut. Entah itu obat bius atau perangsang. Intinya, Morishima Kunio dengan pipi merona menggemaskan, kepanasan, dan menanggalkan bawahan.

Jitsui membuka kancing kemeja satu per satu, memang sengaja tak pakai dalaman. Merebahkan badan dengan nyaman di bawah selimut. Berpura-pura seakan bisa terlelap seribu malam, untuk nanti terbangun dengan wajah  siap digarap. Tangan meletakkan aksesori kacamata ke meja, mengacak rambutnya.

Ia berbaring memunggungi pintu. Merilekskan badan. Kalau memang dibutuhkan, tinggal memiting penyerangnya sampai tak sadarkan diri—atau habisi dengan godaan yang tak untuk ditolak. Sampai orgasme, kemudian akan  Jitsui akan meninggalkan.

Kemenangan sejak awal ada di tangannya. Senyum tipisnya tenggelam dalam fabrik selimut tipis. Jitsui menjaga posisi agar terlihat seperti tak berdaya jika dipaksa bercinta.

Suara ketukan. Jitsui mengatur pola napasnya. Mata terbuka. Raut wajah tak terbaca. Tak kaget begitu pintu digeser, dan seseorang yang baru masuk menggeser lagi pintu.

Jitsui menahan dengusan mendengar bunyi saklar ditekan, seketika kamar bermandikan gelap gulita. Kecuali cahaya purnama yang tumpah dari luar sana, menyimbahi siluetnya di dalam selimut.

Seseorang meletakkan nampan—yang menguarkan harum makanan—di atas meja. Langkah kakinya berat. Tak ada bunyi gesekan sewajarnya kaus kaki, _kimono_ para pelayan, ataupun _yukata_ para _geisha_ dengan _tatami_.

Seorang pria yang bertelanjang kaki dan pasti memakai setelan tuksedo, karena nihil suara riuh kain-kain pakaian tradisional Jepang.

Jirou Gamou cocok dengan semua _setting_ ini.

Jitsui diam-diam menarik napas dalam. Memutar bola mata di balik kelopak yang terpejam, senyum menyimpul. Berubah jadi tawa kejam yang menggema di benak, begitu ada seseorang yang mendekat ke balik punggungnya.

Beberapa saat tak ada suara. Jitsui bisa merasakan gerakan tangan yang melambai persis depan muka dari angin yang dikibaskan. Gerakan klasik dan bodoh untuk mengecek orang tertidur.

 Jitsui merasakan orang itu sedikit menurunkan selimut. Suara napas orang yang baru datang berubah, sedikit tercekat.

Siapa tidak terkejut mendapati Morishima Kunio yang penakut dan lemah berbaring tanpa pakaian bawahan?

Ia nyaris mendengus merasakan jemari panjang menelusup jauh ke dalam selimut. Perlahan menyibaknya, sehingga setengah badan ke bawah yang tak tertutup kemeja, dikecupi angin malam beraroma garam. 

Jitsui santai memejamkan mata. Pria yang hendak melecehkannya ini meraba dari mata kaki. Sentuhan seringan awan, jejari seolah tengah menulis dari mata kaki, sisi betis, tepi lutut. Menyentuh sekali, dua kali di atas garis paha Jitsui seakan sedang menguji.

Sebagai Morishima Kunio, tentu Jitsui memalsu lenguh dalam tidur. Nadanya menjadi rengekan ala anak kecil ketika jemari itu mengusap garis pahanya pelan, naik terus ke atas pada pinggul dan berhenti.

Jitsui memutar bola mata. Pria ini pengecut juga. Hanya menyentuh perlahan pipi pantatnya yang pasti sekal dalam celana dalam ketat ini, malah menimbulkan rasa gatal.

Namun napas Jitsui benar-benar berubah jadi desah, tatkala ada kecupan pelan dan terlalu ringan di perbatasan antara pipi pantat sekal dan pangkal belakang pahanya.

Tak lama, pria di belakangnya malah menyelimuti lagi Jitsui. Tangan masih di balik selimut, tapi kini sentuhan itu lebih seperti embusan napas hantu. Membayang saja, tapi tak sungguh-sunggguh menyentuh.

Benar-benar menyebalkan, padahal Jitsui yakin akting desah film birunya layak dapat piala Oscar.

Orang yang datang itu ikut berbaring di belakangnya. Ah, mungkin mau bermain dalam posisi ini. Jitsui sengaja melindur dan menggeser posisi badan ke belakang. Benar seorang pria dengan badan yang kuat.

Jitsui merasakan lengan maskulin merengkuhnya dari belakang, ciuman ringan di tengkuk kemudian merambat ke belikat. Senyumnya timpang sekilas untuk dianggap ada, dan rintihan (sengaja) terselip  keluar tatkala menambakkan pantatnya ke bagian selangkangan sang pemeluk.

“Hhhnh,” _Morishima Kunio_ merintih begitu ada sebentuk bibir sedemikian lembut mengecup lehernya.

Dengan kelunglaian ganjil ala orang ingin bercinta, Jitsui sengaja memutar badan ke belakang dengan mata terbuka sayu.

Senyum dingin dan kejam dan sorot mata geli itu menyapa ruang pandangnya.

Sepasang mata abu-abu Jitsui membola, bibirnya mengering mendapati pria mana yang lalu dengan ringan mencium pipinya. “Ta ... –zaki-san?”

“Sssh.” Tazaki menaruh telunjuk di bibir Jitsui, mengecup telunjuknya sendiri yang memisahkan bibir mereka. “Selamat malam, _Morishima Kunio_.”

Jitsui terdiam beberapa lama. Berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi selagi Tazaki membenarkan posisi selimut di tubuhnya.

“Kupikir kalaupun kaudatang, itu untuk cari informasi dan bukan ikut taruhan konyol ini,” bisik Jitsui, mengabaikan guruh dan panas yang memuai bercokol di dadanya.  

“Taruhannya memang konyol, tapi _tidak_ dengan hadiahnya.” Tazaki mengeratkan dekapannya dan menciumi lagi pipi Jitsui, tersenyum sampai matanya makin memincing dan menyarukkan hidung ke pusat wangi segar: rambut abu-abu Jitsui  yang terurai di bantal.

“Itu benar.” Jitsui mencengkeram selimut sesaat. “Kupikir Gamou-san kembali lagi tadi.”

“Kecewa karena dia tidak kembali?” gumam Tazaki, yang mungkin bisa menyihir anai-anai tanggal dari tangkalnya. Atau melunglai tungkai-tungkai tubuh manusia biasa.

Sepasang mata Jitsui membola lagi tatkala mendapati Tazaki kini merengkuhnya dengan kedua lengan, mengunci posisi mereka berdua.

“Tentu saja. Aku sudah niat membuat dia atau siapa pun menyesal karena naik ranjang ini.” Jitsui menyeringai, sengaja merosot ke bawah naungan pria yang menawan begitu sisi wajahnya ditepuki cahaya bulan.

“Aku juga?” Tazaki tersenyum tipis.

Jemari Jitsui terangkat, mengelusi pangkar leher Tazaki. Seringainya renyah dan sukar menyembunyikan banyak hal. “Bagaimana kalau terutama kau?”

“Aku tersanjung.” Tazaki menyapukan ciuman ringan di pipi Jitsui, sedikit pening sehingga ia menaruh kening di bahu pemuda yang berbaring. “Kau membuatku jadi buron karena mesti memenangkan perjudian itu.”

“Harga sebuah permintaan untuk berduet dan membiarkan kau ikut campur menyelesaikan lagu itu.” Jitsui berbinar mengerlingnya. “Terdengar seperti skandal.”

“Apalagi kalau kita melakukan hal vulgar.” Tazaki menyusupkan kecupan ke leher Jitsui, nyaris gila karena Jitsui malah berpaling ke samping dan ruas lehernya terpapar jelas disantap tatap Tazaki.

“Oh, kupikir Tazaki-san anti-skandal dan tidak mau jadi sosok kontroversial?” Lambat-laut senyum Tazaki bertransformasi, yang Jitsui pikir, mungkin karena inilah banyak orang dengan mudah merebah badan untuknya.

“Dan bukannya kau yang calon jurnalis justru paling cocok menuliskan semua itu, _menggoreng_ berita sampai _renyah_?” Tazaki memfungsikan bibirnya untuk menjelajah, mengecupi leher Jitsui 

“Siapa yang sedang dipanggang sebenarnya,” gigitan lamban Jitsui merambat sepanjang rahang Tazaki, melirih nakal, “dan _tidak_ , kecuali kau mengeluarkan merpatimu dulu.”

Tazaki seketika tertawa, disambut dengan tawa Jitsui yang sama sinis dan geli. Ia  melepaskan rengkuhannya.

Sesaat bangkit untuk mengeluarkan si merpati dari balik jasnya, membiarkan Jitsui tersenyum ramah dan menatap si merpati dengan bersahabat.

Tazaki dengan lengan setengah merangkul pemuda yang tadi ia tindih—tidak sengaja karena posisi tangannya bertumpu dekat tubuh Jitsui—mendekat ke jendela, menerbangkan merpati agar keluar menyongsong pantai dan gong kapal pesiar.

“Mengapa kaubawa merpati?” Jitsui khidmat menontoni si merpati merdeka, mengepak sayap; mencicipi kebebasan.

“Bukannya kau yang bilang,” Tazaki kini seutuhnya merengkuh Jitsui, berbisik rendah dan menggetarkan iman, “kau ingin menerbangkan merpatiku?”

 Tazaki memeluknya dari belakang, membenamkan wajah pada selangka Jitsui yang putih dan menggoda untuk diberi cela seperti tanda cinta.

Ketika jemari dingin Tazaki membelai dari pangkal perut yang telanjang, Jitsui tajam menarik napas. Tangan yang sama menjamah ke balik kemejanya, lembut menekan titik sensitif di bagian kanan. Memijit lembut hingga mengeras. Jitsui mengulum mulut, sensasi puting tegang tergesek kemeja dan dimainkan jemari Tazaki memeningkan kepala.

Jitsui menggeliat dalam selimut. Jemari kaki menggulung. Menahan erangan merasakan ada yang keras dan tegang dan menginginkannya, persis di belakang pantatnya yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam.

Kecupan Tazaki seringan kepakan merpati yang menembus nimbus-nimbus awan. Dari lekukan telinga, belakang kepala di bawah _under-cut_ rambut, kemudian mengisap pelan tengkuk Jitsui. Turun lurus merunuti garis punggung.

Ciuman Tazaki seolah tengah meraba batang tulang, mengagumi lengkung tubuh Jitsui. Pemuda yang dicumbunya merunduk ke kusen jendela, seakan kecupan ringan Tazaki membebankan kemesraan yang terlalu berbobot untuk Jitsui pikul sendiri.

Bibir Tazaki dingin. Sebagaimana yang dingin menemui kulit panas, maka sensasi yang pertama adalah membekukan, lalu euforia terbakar menyenangkan dan menggairahkan dengan tempo paling perlahan. 

Jitsui menaruh satu lengan ke kusen jendela. Mendengarkan napasnya sendiri mulai tak teratur beradu keriyap gegap-gempita pesta di luar sana, debur ombak, dan deru kendaraan. Lamat mengerling ke belakang.

Jari-jari panjang Tazaki memprovokasi sebuah fantasi, meremas pinggul Jitsui. Berikutnya, azaki melabuhkan bibir di kulit yang menyelaput tulang ekornya.  

Jitsui tersentak karena bibir Tazaki mengecup, mengulum pelan, lambat-laun mengisap kuat dan mata biru itu menggelap, kemudian ia menyadari Tazaki ternyata dari tadi tidak berhenti mengawasi reaksinya. Konstan mempertahankan tautan tatapan mereka.

Detik itu pula, Jitsui menjulurkan lengan ke belakang. Pelan menariki rambut Tazaki yang meremasi dan menggigiti pipi bokongnya. Tidak tahan ditatapi seperti ini. 

Terang bulan jatuh menajamkan siluet rambut hitam Tazaki. Setelan biru _navy_ , dasi hitam, dan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Temaram di banding mata biru penuh hasrat itu.  

Tampan seperti pangeran. Tahu adat, mengerti tata krama dan etika. _Gentleman_ berkelas, tak ada yang meragukan. Dan mungkin dia memang setara itu, berdasarkan selentingan gosip Kaminaga juga Miyoshi tentang tembok Cina, juga wanita; tuan puteri kekaisaran yang keluarganya menuntut Tazaki mesti menikahinya.

Mungkin ruangan ini yang terasa memanas juga tengah disulap bukan lagi menjadi sekadar kamar penginapan.

Bisa jadi Tazaki sedang merapalkan mantra, sehingga menimbulkan efek magis di seluruh hamparan permukaan kulit Jitsui yang yang berkeringat dan berkilau karena cahaya bulan.

Tazaki menghujani sekujur badan Jitsui dengan ciuman, menghirup aroma lelaki dan sisa _woody eau de cologne_. Belikat yang mulai disembuli kristal keringat. Siluet tubuh; pinggang yang melintang nyaris separuh di atas kusen jendela yang terbuka; pinggul yang meliuk dalam belaian jemarin. Mengelusi garis celana dalam yang mengetat di pantat, ibu jari membelai garis tengah.

Mengetahui reaksi Jitsui yang malah membusungkannya, Tazaki membubuhkan ciuman lagi dan menarik turun celana dalamnya selagi menanti reaksi penolakan.

Tazaki meletakkan bibir tepat di lengkung pipi bokong Jitsui, mendesah pelan dan mengecup, merasakan betapa lunak sekaligus berguncangnya; mengisap dalam.

"Mmm." Jitsui merasakan lututnya gemetar bukan karena tak bisa dalam posisi itu lebih lama, melainkan ia tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan dan posisi submisif sialan ini.

Jitsui perlu mengesampingkan sensasi yang membuat setengah badan bagian belakang meremang bukan kepalang.

Dia perputar sampai jatuh terduduk. Punggung bersandar ke kusen. Dinginnya tidak seperti bibir Tazaki, kulitnya menolak sensasi dingin menusuk. Menuntut ingin sensasi dingin-membakar itu kembali lagi dari cumbuanTazaki.

Jitsuui mendapati Tazaki mengerjapkan mata. Tampak geli, dan dingin seperti _mint_ yang napasnya embuskan kala tersenyum. Jemarinya terangkat ke jas biru itu, menarik turun dasi, dan senyum Tazaki menggerakkan Jitsui untuk tanpa aba-aba menyesap kulit di lekukan adamnya yang berdegup karena tawa.

“Aku bisa mengerti kenapa banyak orang mudah terpesona padamu, Tazaki-san,” Jitsui  membayangi bibir Tazaki dengan bibirnya, merisik intim, “tapi aku lebih suka mengacaukannya.”

“Kalau itu bisa membuatmu terpesona, mengapa tidak?” Tazaki tersenyum maklum.

Pandangan bergairah Tazaki menjalari leher serta selangka yang tak bercela. Menikmati tatkala Jitsui merangkak naik ke pangkuannya, mendorongnya untuk terduduk.

“Dan kalau tidak?” Jitsui tersenyum, seperti guru yang puas karena muridnya menurut, melihat Tazaki dengan gerakan maskulin melepaskan jas dan kancing kemejanya.

Tazaki mencumbukan hidung mereka berdua ketika Jitsui mengambil alih, efisien dan gesit mempreteli kancing kemejanya tanpa peduli itu rusak atau tidak. “Berhenti melakukan apa pun yang kauinginkan aku untuk lakukan.”

Jitsui mendesah pongah, tangan cekatan meloloskan badan Tazaki dari kemeja. “Kaupikir aku tidak mampu mencari alternatif?”

Tazaki mengecup sekilas pipi Jitsui. “Untuk memanipulasiku, begitu?” 

“Nah, itu kau paham.” Pipi Jitsui kemudian berlekuk karena senyuman. 

Ketika Tazaki membuka kancing kemejanya, ia mengernyitkan alis. Jitsui tak memahami binar di mata Tazaki, memantulkan bulan juga dirinya tatkala Tazaki menarik turun kemeja putih hingga menyibak bahu. 

Sekitar dua gelombang ombak memecah di pantai, untuk Jitsui membiarkan Tazaki memonopoli punggung lengan, bahu, dan selangkanya. 

"Tazaki-san, jangan— _ah_." Jitsui menahan Tazaki, tapi percuma saja karena pemuda itu menahan badannya. Sekujur badannya meremang nikmat tatkala Tazaki mengisap dalam-dalam dan mencium sayang pangkal lehernya. "Tsk. Hickey di leher itu keterlaluan membosankan."

"Nanti kucari  _Erogonous Zone_ -mu yang non-konvensional." Tazaki merentetkan kecupan sepanjang selangka Jitsui. 

"Kayak mudah saja ditemukan dan membuatku terpesona." Jitsui baru menurunkan ritsleting celana Tazaki, saat napasnya dihabisi dengan ciuman pelan, tapi menebarkan kenikmatan.

Naluri penjajahnya bangkit. Jitsui menyesapi bibir bawah sang pianis yang mengulum garis mulutnya. Kedua bilah bibir Jitsui seksi menariki bibir bawah, hingga membentur lagi gigi Tazaki. Seringai kecil terbit mendengar entah geraman atau lenguhan kecil Tazaki yang menikmati. 

Mereka belum sempat lanjut karena menangkap bebunyian mencurigakan dari luar kamar.

"Sepertinya ada yang kembali untuk mengklaimmu." Tazaki tertawa kecil.

Jitsui melepaskan pergumulan mereka, dingin dan berat suaranya mengutuki siapa pun itu. Keluar dari selimut dan kungkungan Tazaki. "Kembali untuk cari mati?" 

Tazaki terkekeh melihat Jitsui bersejingkat, menghindari _tatami_. Seluwes predator di puncak tertinggi piramida karnivora tanpa suara, menempelkan telinga ke badan pintu.

Jitsui memberi isyarat ada orang di luar sana. Harusnya kode morse D-poker tidak dipakai untuk hal-hal seperti akan dipergoki begini, tapi ada yang seksi dari semua ini. Setidaknya menurut Tazaki yang menyenangi memandangi kaki-kaki dan bawahan kemeja yang jatuh di atas paha telanjang Jitsui.

Senyum nakal, mata berkilat-kilat. Jitsui hendak mendobrak pintu dan membuat pingsan siapa pun itu, barulah nanti ia akan kembali memonopoli Tazaki. Namun, sebelum sempat melakukannya, ada yang merengkuhnya dari belakang.

“Kau tidak merasa terpesona padaku juga tidak apa-apa,”  bisik Tazaki di tengkuk Jitsui, mencium bahu telanjangnya dengan kecupan menggoda dan sorot mata berpendar berbahaya, “cukup aku saja.”  

 _Dan kau tidak mengerti melihatmu terkejut bagiku itu rasanya bagaimana_ , Tazaki membenamkan bisikan itu sepanjang lekuk punggungnya, karena ekspresi Jitsui yang matanya membola begitu badan mereka saling bertumpuk dengan muka pintu.

Oh, ini gila, tapi rutukan di bibir itu mati dan melahirkan erangan tertahan manakala tangan Tazaki membelai dadanya, dingin bermain dengan puting yang telah menegang perih. Tahu kapan mesti mengelus, mengubit, dan menarikinya.

Jemari Tazaki senyap meniarap di organ dewasa yang menggantung di antara kedua kaki Jitsui, sementara miliknya yang setengah mengacung bergesekan dengan koridor yang hanya terpisah sehelai kemeja.

“Hhh.” Telapak tangan menggali dan kuku menggaruk pintu. Darah berdesir dari selatan ke ubun-ubun, Jitsui terengah dengan kegagahan yang makin keras, panas  menggoda eksterior pribadinya. Terlebih begitu Tazaki menciumi lalu menyengat daun telinganya dengan isapan panas.

“A- ... ah.” Gesekan badan mereka yang bertumpukan, friktif dan intens menderit pintu, Jitsui memeluk lengan yang mendekapnya erat; isyarat lain Tazaki lebih suka Jitsui memerhatikannya alih-alih interupsi tak berarti.

Pintu berderit-derit. _Tatami_ bergemertakan. Gerakan mereka kontra maju-mundur, bertubrukan, menabrak pintu. Semarak dengan pakaian mereka yang gaduh saling mengusutkan.

Jitsui mencengkeram lengan yang mengalung di badannya, salahkan jemari panjang yang berani menginvasi kedalamannya.

Kepala Jitsui melengak, tengkuk mendarat di dada Tazaki yang jari-jari mengelusi kerutan otot ketat di sana, melesakkan jari panjang untuk menjentik titik orgasmik. Tangan menggapai ke belakang, menangkup kelelakian hakiki Tazaki yang Jitsui inginkan menghunjam ke dalam dirinya.

Tazaki meredam erang paraunya ke bahu Jitsui, salahkan pemuda dalam pelukannya yang melambatkan tempo. Sisi sadis Jitsui menyeruak. Meliuk pinggul. Menaik-turunkan badan perlahan. Jemari bergetar mencakari lengan Tazaki.

“Tazaki-san—nnh!” Jitsui yakin tidak ada yang erotis daripada ditubruk rapat ke pintu atau dinding, tapi kini ia mengalami, dan tanpa sadar mencatat hitungan romantisme karena lengan Tazaki yang menubruk pintu alih-alih tubuhnya. “Hnngh!”

Ia semestinya membenci suaranya sendiri saat ini. Penuh dan begitu butuh, melenguh dan mengeluh karena Tazaki tidak membawa sesuatu yang harusnya ia bawa untuk prosesi intimasi ini.

 

Jitsui tertegun begitu mendengar kekeh (suaranya dalam, tersengal, dan Jitsui mungkin ingin menobatkannya sebagai tawa terseksi) Tazaki di tengah intensitas gesekan dan gelombang kenikmatan yang menerpa mereka, melahirkan perasaan yang membuatnya makin asing dengan hati sendiri. 

“Mmfh—munafik.” Jitsui tersenyum menggoda, kendati mengerling sinis yang terlalu redup dan blur oleh kenikmatan. Sengaja menyeret badannya dari bawah, lalu ke atas, menggerayangi badan Tazaki. Matanya membulat tatkala ujung perpanjangannya dimainkan di jari-jari lihai itu. “Ta-za-ki ... haah—“

“—mmh.” Tazaki tersenyum kala mencium, mereguk tiap desah yang ruah dari bibir yang selalu memainkan hatinya di tepi gelas sampanye, puntung rokok, dan tiap menguntai senyum—yang ia inginkan hanya untuknya.  

Jitsui tenggelam dalam euforia dan di alam bawah sadar, mengabsen hormon-hormon yang bergerilya menyemuti badannya hingga ia kejang karena dihentak dengan dalam dan tepat.  

Tazaki terengah karena Jitsui berhasil memanipulasinya sedikit masokhis menikmati siksaan gesekan badan yang melamban dan senyuman menawan, demi Tuhan. “Kalau aku bawa, pasti kupakai sekarang juga.”

“Terus kenapa kau malah tidak bawa?” Ia berdecak. Terkesiap begitu dengan anggun, Tazaki memutar badan Jitsui dan mendiamkan dengan ciuman.

Kali ini, sembari menyatukan gesekan perpanjangan mereka dalam satu genggaman,  Tazaki melumat lamat bibir bawah yang berisi ribuan sel saraf paling sensitif, menjilat dan menggores dengan gigi, menautkan lidah mereka dalam ciuman basah elegan (tanpa berlumur liur)  sampai Jitsui mendesah nikmat.

Tak membiarkan punggung Jitsui tersiksa, mungkin juga karena bahkan meski cuma dengan pintu, Tazaki tak ingin apa pun lagi menyentuh tiap inci dari Jitsui selain dirinya. Merengkuh tubuh Jitsui  seutuhnya.

“Karena kalau iya,” Tazaki inginnya menggeram rendah dengan intimidatif, tapi vokal seraknya retak oleh kelembutan, memandang Jitsui dengan sayang, “aku pasti nanti tidak bisa lupa padamu.”

Entah _aahh!_ panjang ini hela napas keras atau desah panas terpuas. Punggung ternyata bisa selentur ini melengkung.  Diempas gelombang kenikmatan dan sayang bertubi-tubi,  melelehkan tiap sendi-otot-rangka belulang tubuh, Jitsui meremat erat kemeja Tazaki yang lembap dan entah sejak kapan kedua kaki mengangkang hanya untuk melekat di badan Tazaki.

Tungkai Jitsui terkulai, bergetar dan tubuh penuh oleh peluh. Pejuh meluruh pelan dari paha sampai kaki. Jika saja tak menyakiti harga diri, mungkin ia telah menangis dan menggelinjang, karena Tazaki tak buang waktu dan malah berlutut.

Ya, pangeran semestinya memang berlutut. Apalagi kalau meraih kaki, seakan hendak memakaikan sepatu kaca. Ditutup dengan lamaran dan kecupan.

Sayangnya, tak ada tuan puteri maupun pangeran antara mereka.  

Mana bisa pasangan muda kerajaan mendapatkan seperti Jitsui rasakan.

Tazaki mengecup punggung kakinya. Merayap ke mata kaki, menjilat tulang kering, senyap mencecap lelehan manikkam Tazaki dan pejuhnya sendiri, memanjakan naluri Jitsui sebagai yang bertakhta di puncak piramida sebagai satu dari segelintir orang yang selalu diinginkan.

Jitsui menyeka peluh di wajah Tazaki, mendadak menjambak rambut Tazaki yang sengaja memanja pahanya dengan ciuman.

Tazaki yang matanya bersinar kala gelap dan gairah meradang, menggerus mulus kulit di sana, sengaja memahat tanda cinta. Tertawa menggoda karena menyadari hasrat mereka berdentam untuk sekali lagi saling hantam.

"Masih membosankan?" Tazaki terkekeh dengan geli yang tipis, semanis ciuman yang ia bubuhkan di atas ruam kemerahan yang ia pahat di paha Jitsui. "Aku akan berpura-pura lupa, ada seseorang yang bilang _hickey_ di leher itu membosankan."

Entah siapa yang dikacaukan sebenarnya.

Tazaki tertegun ketika tiba-tiba Jitsui turut berlutut, mencium dengan lembut.

"Silakan saja," Jitsui menyandarkan badan pada badan atletis—dan segalanya dari—Tazaki yang magnetis untuknya, mengancam dengan sesak mendalam, “ tapi, jangan berani-berani lupa semua ini, _Tazaki._ ”

 

*

 

“Terima kasih sudah mau berduet denganku.”

Suara Tazaki menggema, menyaingi denting terakhir _outro_ piano dari komposisi melodi yang mereka sempurnakan bersama.

“Terima kasih juga sudah mau melengkapi melodi ini denganku.” Jitsui memasukkan lagi penggesek dan biola ke dalam _case_. “Mau coba mainkan untuk penutup pertandingan besok, setelah aku selesai jadi mata-mata?”

Tazaki memulas senyum agak culas sekaligus bermartabat. “Ada komisi karena aku sering kali jadi pianis jazzdi kasino?”

“Tazaki-san, aku bersimpati— _tersanjung_ —atas tragedi ini: seorang diri mengetahui kau berubah jadi agak mata duitan.” Jitsui mungkin takkan mengerti kesan menghidupkan yang Tazaki dapat karena kekehnya itu napas segar untuk ruang musik apak nan muram ini. “Oke, nanti kutanyakan pada Yuuki _Ojii-san_.”

Rasanya ada hari di mana Yuuki menghampirinya, menanyakan pertanyaan serupa dengan yang selalu ia tanyakan pada setiap orang yang—selalu terendus olehnya—ingin bersama sang cucu.

Cinta dan cita-cita mulia saja tidak cukup. Jitsui mutlak akan langsung mendapatkan segalanya, bahkan orang tua saja tak dapat hak.

 Siapa pun yang hendak bersamanya, tak pantas datang modal _burung_ saja dan menjadi parasit yang menghabisi segala materi yang pasti diwarisi Jitsui.

Standar tinggi sudah pasti, dan Tazaki memaklumi Yuuki yang hanya bertanya singkat. _Apa yang kau punya?_

Tazaki mengingat keluarganya. Tuan puteri di balik megah dan gagahnya tembok Cina yang simbolik. Benteng dari bentang luas dunia yang ada di luar. Tameng dari kebebasan untuknya memilih ingin bersama dan mencinta siapa.

_Tak ada._

Tazaki berkukuh, mengingat tiga adik lelaki kecil yang lebih baik harta-benda-takhta jatuh pada mereka saja. Mereka telah tahu keberadaannya. Oh, well, _harta_   _itu punya keluarga._

Ia sadar dirinya mampu dan memang mesti mencari sendiri, daripada jadi refleksi ambisi orang tua yang menginginkan kekuasaan tapi tak bisa mewujudkannya sendiri. Namun, mereka nekat mencari sampai ke mari?

Ke mana lagi Tazaki mesti pergi?

Tentu sudah sedari dulu Tazaki memutuskan, pada negara yang menyimpan bilur-bilur historis musik klasik ia akan bermuara.

Tazaki baru sadar tekukur merpati di tepi meja dekat jendela. Menjatuhkan tinja di atas amplop dan lembaran kertas di sana. Tawanya diganduli sarkasme dan terhibur, mengelus kepala sang burung— _merpati pintar_. Membuang surat itu ke tempat sampah.

 Duduk lagi di depan organ hitam. Ia tak sempat memajukan bangku, karena Jitsui memanjat naik ke pangkuannya.

“Kau tidak mau aku berpikir jernih, hm?” Tazaki menghela napas panjang. Sebelah lengan memeluk Jitsui yang nakal menggigiti cuping telinganya, sensual melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya.  

“Aku mengharapkan Tazaki-san akan bermain piano sekali lagi,” Jitsui mencium rahangnya dan berbisik dengan tubuh melunglai ganjil, “sementara aku _bermain_ denganmu.”

Tazaki samar mengerang, bayang-bayang itu sungguh membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Tentu saja, nada-nada yang memuja dan cinta bergema dari ruas-ruas tuts monokrom organ hitam yang ia tekan, tapi malah tak ada tanda-tanda Jitsui akan bercinta dengannya.

“Jitsui?”

Yang bersangkutan menguap dalam senyap. Nyaman menyandarkan badan ke badan Tazaki. Puas mengembus napas, melekatkan hidung ke lehernya, menghirup entah wangi apa yang terkuar dari sana. Sisi kiri wajah Jitsui bersandar ke bahu bidang. Rambut menggelitik sisi rahang Tazaki.

“Hei,” Tazaki mendesah, tangan sesaat terangkat merapikan poni kemudian mengusapi  pipi Jitsui, “kenapa aku ditinggal tidur?”

Jitsui dengan suara memudar berujar, “Biar utang adegan romantismu tinggal satu.”  

Tatapan Tazaki melunak.

Usai malam itu, paginya mereka dijemput Odagiri yang ternyata ada di balik pintu kamar Morishima Kunio. Mencari Jitsui dan Tazaki, berakhir dengan mawas diri dan pergi lagi. Baru tadi pagi, ia kembali ke ryokan mengajak keduanya kembali ke Tokyo. 

Misi pertama mereka, menjadi mata-mata untuk musuh yang akan datang esok lusa ke D-Poker, telah terpenuhi.

Mereka kembali. Mengecek ulang tata letak properti dan formasi D-poker untuk kasino esok hari, kemudian esok lusa yang adalah hari ini mereka sudah kuliah lagi.

Sang pianis menekuni dengkur yang lebih melodik dari tekukur lembut merpati.

Tazaki mengilas balik airmuka yang pernah terpapar di wajah Jitsui. Terakhir kali, yang terpatri di memori Tazaki wajah bercinta Jitsui, tapi siapa sangka Jitsui juga punya ekspresi tidur yang paling menyenangkan untuk dilihat?

Mungkin, hanya Tazaki yang berpikiran begitu.

Pasti masih ada lagi, dan Tazaki sadar ia masih ingin melihat—merekamjejakkan dalam memori—lebih banyak. Hingga kesadaran ini membuatnya sesak.

—lalu begitu lucu, bagaimana bisa dalam sekerjap mata, semua nodulus itu hangus dan mengonstruksi ulang nada-nada estetik yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada?

Karena Jitsui mengutuk dan mengancamnya untuk tak bisa lupa, dan bila suatu hari nanti lagi ia kembali ke sini Tazaki ingin bertanya, boleh tidak Jitsui mewujudkan yang barusan ia katakan?

Tazaki bersedia jadi pengiring untuk permainan biolanya, apalagi memainkan piano untuk Jitsui yang _bermain_ dengannya. Seperti _menerbangkan merpati,_ mungkin?

Juga dengan duet mereka lagi, _lain kali_.

 _Mungkin_ suatu hari kalau Yuuki akhirnya tak lagi menanyai pertanyaan—atau telah mendapatkan jawaban, mau tidak Jitsui pergi bersamanya. Menerbangkan merpati Tazaki. Biar merpati itu saja yang merambahi bidang-bidang biru, haru-biru mereka tak lagi bernada pilu.

Tazaki bermain asumsi, soal hati dan satu lagi utang adegan romantis. Memilih untuk tak bertanya, apa Jitsui memang sengaja membiarkannya tetap berutang selamanya atau justru akan lupa. Atau akankah ada hari di mana mereka bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa perhitungan lagi.

[Melodi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrehcWB3adY) ini terhenti.

Mau tak mau, memang dirinya mesti pergi lagi, ke tempat di mana Tazaki bukan pangeran dan akan mencari kebahagiaan (tanpa perlu bergantung pada siapa pun)  hakiki sendiri, kendati mengetahui serpihan hatinya tertinggal di sini. 

Tepat saat Jitsui terlena mimpi, Tazaki menyandarkan pipi pada dahi Jitsui.

Kini ia menghitung masa yang tersisa karena mungkin ini cara lain Jitsui memanipulasinya agar Tazaki takkan pernah bisa lupa tentang rasa di antara mereka yang tak nyata, tetapi ada.

.

*

*

_“It’s hard to forget someone who gives you so much to remember.”_

—Sujish Kandampuly

**Author's Note:**

> decathect. (v) to withdraw or forget one's feelings of attachment from (a person, idea, or object), as in anticipation of a future loss.
> 
> *
> 
> Trivia:
> 
> * katakana, hiragana, dan kanji itu huruf-huruf dalam bahasa Jepang.
> 
> * Han Zi itu huruf dalam bahasa Mandarin. 
> 
> * karpet viskose itu karpet berbulu yang amat lembut bagian bulunya. 
> 
> * kisah yang Jitsui maksud adalah outline dari light novel Umineko no Naku Koro ni. 
> 
> *ryokan penginapan dengan fasilitas dan arsitektur gaya tradisional Jepang, dengan ciri khas lantai beralaskan tatami (tikar Jepang). 
> 
> *flirtationship: more than a friendship, less than a relationship.
> 
> * miskonsepsi soal geisha itu udah mengakar dalam sejarah Jepang, ini bermula waktu tentara Amerika jaman PD II ML sama perempuan yang mengimitasi geisha (dari gaya pakaian dan dandanan khas geisha). Aslinya geisha itu very high-class entertainer, latihannya sangat lama.
> 
> * Nerd adalah seseorang yang dipandang sangat intelektual, obsesif, atau kurang keterampilan sosial. 
> 
> *yukata: kimono musim panas. 
> 
> * woody: wangi ini berasa dari alam dan sangat lelaki. Bisa jadi wangi cendana, cemara, pepohonan atau hutan yang segar. 
> 
> * eau de cologne : harum paling ringan, tipe ini paling sekitar 2-7% minyak, bertahan sekitar 2-3 jam. 
> 
> *noted that actually, ciuman sampe liur bercecer ke mana-mana itu aslinya ga seksi ;’)
> 
> * lagu yang Tazaki dan Jitsui mainkan (silakan klik link-nya), berjudul Fortitude. Ceritanya ... lagu cinta mereka? /spie
> 
> * lagu jazzy yang Jitsui bilang dimainkan Tazaki itu, On My Own-nya Ai Ninomiya, salah satu insert song anime Kekkai Sensei. 
> 
> * lagu terakhir yang Tazaki mainkan dengan piano itu Maybe It is-nya Kim Hyun Joong SS501, tapi versi cover UnB pas perform di Sugarman 2 acara JTBC 2018. 
> 
> *outro: akhiran lagu tanpa syair, nada yang digunakan berbeda dari nada-nada sebelumnya, melodi diakhiri dengan lembut. 
> 
> * saya lupa kalau beda kakek sama paman. Kakek itu bener Ojii-san bukan ya? cmiiw please 
> 
> Ini peluang ke sekuel, memang. Yang ga bakal digarap sampe stories lain kelar. (just why spie is so easy making completed outline for JGA’s stories sappari wakaranai). 
> 
> Untuk certain someone yang namanya tak ingin disebut, ini dia Tatsui. Uyeee, akhirnyaaa. 8’D Maafkan lama sekali dipenuhi rikuesnya. Terima kasih udah rikues, dan makasih udah nemenin ngakak soal mimpi koyo dan abs Sakuma, kritik lo soal “awas kalo lo bikin tojos ah aah aaah sempit / nikmat doang!” itu gue inget banget. Makasih mmmuahhh X’DD
> 
> *sobs/ coba lo enggak minta Tatsui samting ala RomJul sappy romance ena. NO WONDER IT TAKES A YEAR FOR ME TO MAKE IT. /yha TANGGUNG JAWAB. AMPAS AH. IDE TATSUI SELALU TRAGIS GINI UHUHUHU (((siapa mayoritas ide stories-nya memang sering tragis))) (((fandom ladang garam)))
> 
> Untuk pembaca yang telah membaca sampai di sini, saya mohon maaf untuk ke-OOC-an Tazaki Jitsui. *bersimpuh/ se-semoga ga trauma sama story saya. :’’’ 
> 
> ngomong-ngomong, bagian Jitsui matanya membola dan sedikit ga nyangka itu, sama dengan ekspresinya di menit ke 07:55 waktu Sakuma nge-raise koin taruhan poker (sebenernya Joker Game, buat D-kikan). 
> 
> (((maaf, story ini akan diedit lagi nanti uwu)))
> 
> Terima kasih banyak buat pembaca yang membaca sampai di sini, dan sekiranya suka ff ini. Love youuu /heart


End file.
